


Making you smile is easy enough, but laugh?

by dirkuinginjadipembohong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkuinginjadipembohong/pseuds/dirkuinginjadipembohong
Summary: Luffy's sad, it's up to Vivi to try and cheer him up.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Making you smile is easy enough, but laugh?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! If you have any prompt hmu in the comments!

Vivi noticed that Luffy has been down lately. Sure he still smiled and all, but its far more dimmer than it used to be. It's that time of the year, huh?, she thinks. The day that Ace left.

Vivi sat beside Luffy who were pushing his food around, providing silent company. 

It's nearing nighttime and Luffy is still uncharacteristically sad and Vivi was getting frustrated. All the other Strawhats are gone already, to who knows where so it's up to Vivi to try and cheer him up.

She pulled her cheeks as far as it could go, crossed her eyes and make some babbling sounds. Luffy didn't notice, eyes fixed on his food.

Vivi tried again and mushed her face together while acting like a fish. She watched as Luffy's mouth twitch upwards and smiled herself.

Though still, he hasn't laughed yet. She makes goofy faces again and again but Luffy has yet to laugh, just simply smiling in amusement.

But then suddenly Luffy howled with laughter when Vivi pulled her lips and whispered in a high pitched voice 'meep moop I have come to take your ankles', and she herself bursted into tears, laughing. They both laughed till their stomach hurts but they just couldn't stop. The empty cafeteria was filled with sounds of dying hyenas as they start to regain their composure.

After things calmed down, the sounds of laughter dying in their throat. Both looked up and locked eyes with eachother, neither of them saying anything. Luffy however, laughed again which prompted Vivi to join in and it repeats itself again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you knows how to italic the hell out of this, please tell me.


End file.
